1939 It Was Stalin, Now It Is Putin For Time Man Of The Year
by Jaxhawk Time Magazines Man Of The Year Is An Atrocity http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2ktPEd8wII/AAAAAAAAB_M/tYYOLuPZdNA/s1600-h/putiniran.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2ktPUd8wJI/AAAAAAAAB_U/UY4cA5Nozss/s1600-h/iranmissle.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2ktPUd8wKI/AAAAAAAAB_c/iugfw8if_ho/s1600-h/putin.jpg You might expect it to happen in France or Iraq. Maybe even Iran,that a magazine would pick a "former" KGB officer as their Man Of The Year. But not in the United States, unless it is a Left Wing rag like Time Magazine that has long since lost it's objective Journalism. The Pick of Vladamir Putin is even more absurd than last years pick of the year, "YOU"! Putin the new "czar" of Russia is dangerous in the sense that he doesn't care about civil liberties, he doesn't care about free speech."He also stood side by side with France against sanctions against Saddam Hussein the Butcher of Baghdad. Putin is head of the Russian Presidents council and when the Oil for Food scandal finally was exposed it was revealed that this group , all ex-KGB members and close associates of Putin, received millions of barrels of oil from Saddam. Oil which they could exchange for cash, because they were opposing, in union with the French, any sanctions or action against the murderous regime of Saddam by the UN. "Russia topped the list of nations from whom the Hussein regime wanted support at the Security Council. As a result, the Hussein regime granted allocations to Russian individuals, political parties, and others due to their good relationship with Iraq and their support for the lifting of sanctions. The scale of the oil allocations given to Russian individuals and political parties was substantial, totaling approximately 30 percent of all the oil allocated during the course of the program."Source:Reuters News Many of these allocations went to the Unity party, a predecessor of the Unified Russia party, which holds 37 percent of the seats in the Russian Duma. This party nas been described as "a pro-Kremlin party associated with Russian president Vladimir Putin." In a prison interview last month with Senate investigators, Tariq Aziz said the Unity party was chosen for the allocations "because Russia was taking positions at the Security Council that were favorable to Iraq." To add to that infamy, Russian President Vladimir Putin has warned against military action against Iran and backed its right to nuclear energy, during the first visit to the country by a Kremlin chief since World War II. Putin, attending a summit meeting of Caspian Sea states, arrived in the Iranian capital amid heavy security and secrecy over his travel plans after reports a squad of suicide bombers planned to kill him. If you wonder why, think back to the Journalist and politicians who were murdered because of opposition to Putin's actions. Two notable murders are at least indicative of Putin associates involvement in murder. They are Anna Politovskaya who was gunned down in her apartment and the thallium poisoning of Alexander Litvenenko in London. Both were murdered in 2006. A statement made by Mr Litvinenko before he died was read out by his friend Alex Goldfarb outside University College Hospital, London. In it he accuses Russian President Vladimir Putin of involvement in his death and says his killer was "barbaric and ruthless". Novaya Gazeta( Russian Newspaper) claims that Politovskaya was working on a major new expose of human rights abuses by Putins security forces in Chechnya. The fact that her murder coincided with President Putin’s birthday (birthdays are very important in Russian traditions) suggests that someone wanted to send a message, and has led many Western media outlets to charge that the Kremlin or security services were behind the crime. USA Today, the largest circulation newspaper in America, compared Vladimir Putin to Josef Stalin in one of their editorials. While in Iran Putin had this to say: “It is also important that we talk about the impossibility of using our territory for other countries to carry out aggression or military action against Iran or other Caspian littoral states.” The other countries he is referring to are the United States and NATO. Adding fuel to the "firestorm" over Iran's nuclear build up, Russia has delivered the first shipment of nuclear fuel to Iran's Bushehr atomic power station. A senior Iranian official said his country would under no circumstances halt its efforts to enrich uranium -- fuel. It says it needs nuclear fuel for other power plants, but the U.S. and other foreign powers fear the nuclear fuel could be used in a nuclear bomb. Western nations led by the United States had urged Russia not to deliver fuel to Bushehr, a plant in southern Iran that Russian engineers are building under a $1 billion contract. This like all other requests to Russia has gone un-heeded. Why not, We only saved them from being another Nazi satellite country with our invasion of Europe and the billions of dollars of military equipment we shipped to Russia in ships with great cost of American seamen! In 1939 Time magazine pick Joseph Stalin for Man of the Year. A butcher who murdered untold millions of Soviet citizens he felt were a threat to him. It include half of his General Staff of the Military. This year they matched their perfidy in picking Putin! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 19, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: TIME STALIN PUTIN ABSURDITIES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.